


[Podfic] Repentance

by AsterRoc



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom, X-Men: The Last Stand (2006)
Genre: Canon Jewish Character, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Introspection, Jewish Character, Jewish Holidays, POV Jewish Character, Podfic, Religion, audio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterRoc/pseuds/AsterRoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/958986">Repentance</a>.</p>
<p>Post-Cure Erik Lehnsherr alternates days playing chess in Central Park and doing chores, except for on the Sabbath. When he makes a new friend who reminds him of an old friend, he realizes the meaning of the Ten Days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Repentance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Repentance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/958986) by [AsterRoc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterRoc/pseuds/AsterRoc). 



> Sorry for the sound quality, I used the highest quality mic I own, and still it's got all that background noise. :-\ 
> 
> Introduction section updated 4/26/16 with a better quality mic, and I'm planning to rerecord the entire thing.
> 
> File hosted on SoundCloud, if anyone wants to volunteer me space elsewhere or make suggestions on where else to host, I'd love it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I hate my solo singing voice, but it's how I wanted things to be... I guess I could've used the original songs instead of me singing them, maybe someday I'll change it. :-P
> 
> This is my first time using SoundCloud; I think I've got it set up so you can download if you want, but if I messed anything up please let me know! :)


End file.
